Infantryman
Gear Base Damage Reduction:Laba de cal ' '''Total: '''14.75%BDR '''Weapon: +'0.00%BDR 'Armor: '+8.25%BDR 'Helmet: '+4.25%BDR 'Trinket: '+4.25%BDR ☀ | | |} |} |} |} Other areas of Wikipedia * '''Community portal – Bulletin board, projects, resources and activities covering a wide range of Wikipedia areas. * Help desk – Ask questions about using Wikipedia. * Local embassy – For Wikipedia-related communication in languages other than English. * Reference desk – Serving as virtual librarians, Wikipedia volunteers tackle your questions on a wide range of subjects. * Site news – Announcements, updates, articles and press releases on Wikipedia and the Wikimedia Foundation. * Village pump – For discussions about Wikipedia itself, including areas for technical issues and policies. Wikipedia's sister projects Wikipedia is hosted by the Wikimedia Foundation, a non-profit organization that also hosts a range of other projects: Wikipedia languages This Wikipedia is written in English. Started in 2001, it currently contains 4,945,472 articles. Many other Wikipedias are available; some of the largest are listed below. * More than 1,000,000 articles: ** Deutsch ** Español ** Français ** Italiano ** Nederlands ** Polski ** Русский ** Svenska ** Tiếng Việt * More than 250,000 articles: ** العربية ** Bahasa Indonesia ** Bahasa Melayu ** Català ** Čeština ** فارسی ** 한국어 ** Magyar ** 日本語 ** Norsk bokmål ** Português ** Română ** Srpski / српски ** Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски ** Suomi ** Türkçe ** Українська ** 中文 * More than 50,000 articles: ** Bosanski ** Български ** Dansk ** Eesti ** Ελληνικά ** English (simple) ** Esperanto ** Euskara ** Galego ** עברית ** Hrvatski ** Latviešu ** Lietuvių ** Norsk nynorsk ** Slovenčina ** Slovenščina ** ไทย Complete list of Wikipedias Navigation menu * Create account * Log in * Main Page * Talk * Read * View source * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Simple English * العربية * Bahasa Indonesia * Bahasa Melayu * Bosanski * Български * Català * Čeština * Dansk * Deutsch * Eesti * Ελληνικά * Español * Esperanto * Euskara * فارسی * Français * Galego * 한국어 * עברית * Hrvatski * Italiano * ქართული * Latviešu * Lietuvių * Magyar * Nederlands * 日本語 * Norsk bokmål * Norsk nynorsk * Polski * Português * Română * Русский * Slovenčina * Slovenščina * Српски / srpski * Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски * Suomi * Svenska * ไทย * Tiếng Việt * Türkçe * Українська * 中文 * Complete list * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. Basic Melee: 3='D: 8' 3 'DD: 12' Quick Shot(Yellow Reticle): '13 ___|8.50c+(0.25ec) '''Quick Shot(2):'___|8.50c+(0.25ec) 'Quick Shot(3):'___|8.50c+(0.25ec) '''Focused Shot(Blue Reticle): 15___|7.25c+(0.75ec)'' Lift'' Focused Shot(2): ___|7.25c+(0.75ec) '' Lift'' Focused Shot(3): ___|7.25c+(0.75ec) '' Lift'' Note: Air shot is the same as quick (yellow) shot. Skills:Big cock Barrage(Weapon): 18 Grenade(Armor): '''20 1st grenade '''Drill Sergeant(Helmet): Barricade(Trinket): (amount of damage it can take) Cooldowns: Barrage(Weapon): Grenade(Armor): Drill Sergeant(Helmet): Barricade(Trinket): Category:Ranged